


i'm the girl you'd die for

by lonelylesbian



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, just cause i can't write dialogue, mildy ooc, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylesbian/pseuds/lonelylesbian
Summary: A songfic to Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA about Nikita and Safiya surviving and becoming SAE agents! Contains way too much flirting, mild angst, and lesbians! What more could you want?
Relationships: The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard/The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	i'm the girl you'd die for

**Author's Note:**

> so I used to think I really hated writing, and I still mostly do, with the exception of songfics. Anyways enjoy the gay!

_ Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll _

_ Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all _

_ Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored _

_ \----- _

“My ass looks a- _ MAZ _ -ing in this outfit!” Nikita gushed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. “Don’t you agree?” She said, turning to see what Safiya thought.

“...Sure.”

“Your ass looks great too, Saf. Those SAE pants are doing wonders for you.”

Saf sighed, rubbing her face. “Godammit, Nikita, would you please focus on preparing for the mission and not my ass?” 

“It’s pretty hard when you have such a nice ass… darling.” Nikita tacks on the pet name at the end to annoy Safiya- it was just too much fun.

“Don’t call me darling.” 

“Oh come on, I know under all that toughness and that ‘ _ I don’t care’  _ bullshit, you really…” Nikita took a step closer- “just want…” and another step closer- “to be called  _ sweetie pie _ .” -and poked Saf on the cheek.

Safiya smacked her hand away. “Shut up.” She walked out the door without another word, leaving Nikita to bask in the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her partner- her work partner, that is.

\-----

_ I'm the girl you'd die for _

\-----

“ _ SAF, TOSS ME THE ROPE!”  _ yelled Nikita, praying Saf would hear her over the near deafening sounds of dozens of cannons bombing the wall behind them.

“ _ I’M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!”  _ Saf shouted back, kicking a soldier’s knees out. She was about to take on another soldier when she noticed a cannon aimed a particular way-

“ _ WELL, I STILL NEED THE ROPE! LIKE, RIGHT N-”  _ Nikita’s words were knocked out of her upon forcefully hitting the ground. Looking up, she saw that Safiya had tackled her. A split second later, a huge section of the wall came crashing down. Right where Nikita had been standing.

“You just saved my life.” she breathed.

“Someone had to,” said Safiya, her eyes meeting Nikita’s.

“But like… why? You hate me. And you totally could’ve DIED trying to save me!”

“I don’t hate you.” 

“Aw, I  _ knew _ you lov-”

The sound of a huge explosion cut Nikita off. “FUCK! We still need to save the city!” Safiya exclaimed, getting off of Nikita and sprinting towards the explosion. “AND NO I DON’T!” 

\-----

_ I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out _

_ 'Cause that's what young love is all about _

\-----

“Just admit it. I’m a better agent.”

“No you aren’t. You-”

“And I look hotter while doing it!”

“What? No- why are you like this?”

“Well, it’s like when some little boy tugs on a girl’s pigtails!” Nikita grinned. 

Safiya’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, but don’t little boys do that to show that they like the girl…” She trailed off realizing Nikita had left.

_ What the hell was that? _

\----

_ So pull me closer and kiss me hard _

\-----

“ _ SAFIYA!”  _ Nikita sprinted towards the taller girl, dodging falling debris. “Please for the love of _ god _ tell me you have a plan!”

Safiya looked around the burning room, searching for an escape, a solution, anything- “I… I don’t know.” She looked Nikita in the eyes. “ I have no idea how to get out of here.”

Silence.

“So this is where we die.” Nikita said. The tough girl, the badass, the troublemaker, was going to die in a crumbling, burning building.  _ This is some bullshit.  _ She turned towards her partner. “I guess that means I have to say I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you.” She wanted to tell the other girl how she felt about her, but instead came out, “ You don’t deserve most of the shit I gave you. You still deserve some of it.”

“Thanks.” Safiya took a deep breath- then immediately coughed it out, along with the smoke she inhaled. Tears were sparking in her eyes, but whether it was from sadness or the smoke irritating her eyes, she couldn’t tell. “I’m sorry for always saying you were dumb, or I didn’t like you. I was lying- I really, really like you.” Another hoarse breath. “I love you.”

The two stepped closer to each other, the reality of the situation sinking in. This was their last chance. They stepped closer together, and closer, and then Safiya’s hands were on Nikita’s waist and Nikita’s hands were on Safiya’s face and they were kissing, passionate, burning, wet from tears, the kiss only weighed down by the knowledge that it would be their last.

The building collapsed around them.

\-----

_ I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart _

_ I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips _

\-----

Safiya sat on a stiff chair in the infirmary, next to Nikita’s small bed. The sounds of the heart monitor, the other patients, the nurses, the doctor, the squeak of those fucking medical shoes again the tile floor- all muted by Nikita’s silence, the absence of her voice. Her voice, the one Safiya always said was annoying, the one that was always loud and present and confident, the one that couldn’t be used right now. 

Safiya took Nikita’s hand, rubbing her thumb gently against the rough bandages on her palm. With every stroke, she felt her heart break more.

_ Please, wake up… _

And for the fifteenth night in a row, Nikita stayed silent. For the fifteenth night in a row, Safiya fell asleep next to Nikita’s bed in a squeaky hospital chair.

\-----

_ Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss _

_ I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips _

\-----

On the twenty-second day, Nikita woke up. When she felt Nikita stir next to her, Safiya cried until Nikita told her to stop being so sappy and give her a kiss. Safiya happily obliged.

\-----

_ I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

_ I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

\-----

“You know, Saf, I think you look better in a hospital gown than the clothes you normally pick out.” Nikita turned to her girlfriend with a grin. 

Safiya tried to give her a side eye, but quickly burst into laughter. “You’re such a  _ bitch _ .”

“But I’m  _ your  _ bitch.”

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, I did cut the ending of the song. I was going to have that part be them overthrowing the SAE, but it just felt forced and rushed so I cut it. Sorry!


End file.
